


А потом они заварили чай

by novoyaz



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Fun, M/M, Scott McCall (Teen Wolf) Doesn't Know
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 06:41:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19043215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novoyaz/pseuds/novoyaz
Summary: Стайлз внезапно превратился в эксперта по чаю. МакКолл не знает, как это вышло, но теперь его друг стабильно два-три раза в неделю ходит к Дереку (представьте себе) Хейлу заваривать привезённый Питером из Китая чай. Мир сошёл с ума, не иначе.





	А потом они заварили чай

Стайлз внезапно превратился в эксперта по чаю. МакКолл не знает, как это вышло, но теперь его друг стабильно два-три раза в неделю ходит к Дереку (представьте себе) Хейлу заваривать привезённый Питером из Китая чай. Мир сошёл с ума, не иначе.   
  
— Да ты даже чай не пьёшь, только кофе в себя литрами заливаешь, — Скотт наблюдает за тем, как Стилински мечется по комнате в попытках найти хоть одну мало-мальски глаженую футболку.   
— Я — гугл-мастер, чувак, — тот отмахивается и издаёт победный клич, когда взгляд цепляется за висящую на спинке стула рубашку («Тоже сойдет», справедливо заключает он).   
— И с каких это пор Дерек заинтересован в чём-то кроме угрожающего рычания и попыток тебя уничтожить своим молчанием?   
  
На это у Стайлза ответа нет. Ну правда, он и сам не вполне понимает, как вся эта ситуация с внезапным появлением Хейла (и других непонятных и смертоносных существ) в их жизни докатилась до... чая.   
  
Первым видом, который эти двое дегустировали, был белый. Это Скотт узнает от Стайлза на следующий день: тот постоянно краснеет, чуть ли не маниакально облизывает губы и стабильно раз в пару минут дергает высокий воротник рубашки. После дегустации зеленого — «очень вкусный, между прочим!» — у Стилински все колени красные. Он постоянно старается прикрыть их, натягивая домашние шорты ниже, но у него выходит только привлечь к ним внимание. Не будь он таким дерганым, Скотт бы даже не заметил: всё-таки ночь видеоигр не подразумевает рассматривание коленей друга.   
  
— Да что с тобой? — в конце концов он не выдерживает, ставит мортал комбат на паузу и откладывает джойстик.  
— Аллергия на бананы, — Стайлз выпаливает первое пришедшее на ум объяснение и мчится на кухню: умыться и собраться с мыслями.   
После чёрного чая — «вообще он красный, но европейцы почему-то его чёрным называют» — Стайлз становится совсем нервным. И аллергия на бананы у него, по ходу, совсем обострилась, потому что он весь в темно-красных пятнах. А на шею так вообще страшно смотреть.   
— Ты бы к врачу сходил.  
— А? Что?  
— К врачу. Ты. Сходил. Бы. Так понятнее? — с каждым словом Скотт тычет на неприкрытый воротником покрасневший участок, хочет сказать что-то ещё, но зависает на полуслове.  
— О-оу, — такой синий экран у МакКолла — верный признак озарения. — Наверное, мне надо бежать срочно, мне ждёт... домашка по бананам, да, точнее по экономике, аллергия на бананы обострилась, да, ладно, пока.  
  
Стайлз хватает рюкзак и срывается с места, выбегает из школы и запрыгивает в чёрную Камаро, даже не обращая внимания на вопросительный взгляд в свою сторону.   
— Стайлз? — Мистер многословность наблюдает за попытками Стилински сползти на сидении как можно ниже, чтобы не видно его было издалека, и сам всё понимает.   
  
От: Скотти-бро  
Стайлз  
  
От: Скотти-бро  
У Дерека в лофте даже чайника нет 

**Author's Note:**

> Залетай в группу по Стереку: https://vk.com/sterekme


End file.
